


The Jersey Thief

by QuinTalon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, adorable Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/pseuds/QuinTalon
Summary: A missing jersey, an adorable request, and stolen kisses. Just an average day at the Malfoys.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 229
Collections: Best of DMHG, LoveDump 2020





	The Jersey Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> For my amazing and wonderful friend NuclearNik. You mean to the world to me and I am so grateful to have you in my life. Hopefully, this floofiness makes you smile.
> 
> This was inspired by NuclerNik's ADORABLE artwork that you can find [here](https://nuclearnik.tumblr.com/post/622393561031344128/scorp-wants-to-play-click-for-better-quality#notes)
> 
> A huge thank you to ThorneAndRose for reading this over for me. You are awesome!

* * *

Digging through his clothes for the third time, Draco grunted in frustration. 

Sticking his head out of the closet, he called out, “Love, have you seen my jersey?”

His wife’s reply was muted as it carried down the hall from the sitting room. “I put it on the bed.”

Draco turned to check the bed once more when he heard the pitter-patter of little feet coming to the doorway. 

“Daddy!”

“Just a sec, Scorp, Daddy’s looking for something.” He shook his head, there was nothing on the bed. He still had hours before he was to meet their friends for a friendly game of Quidditch, but Draco had hoped to pack his bag early so he could focus on spending time with his wife and son before heading out.

“Daddy, pway?”

Turning, Draco was met with an adorable sight. “Ah, there’s my jersey, you little thief.”

Scorpius grinned up at him, his white-blond curls a bit wilder than normal after having pulled on his father’s old Slytherin jersey. It engulfed his little three-year-old body, his arms completely lost in the sleeves and his toes just peeking out from under the hem.

He lifted his arms and asked again, “Daddy, we pway kid-itch?”

Draco knelt down and pressed a kiss to his son’s head, making quick work of rolling up the sleeves and casting a sticking charm to keep them in place. He lifted him into his arms as he stood, rubbing their noses together before pulling back with a grin.

“Why don’t we go see if Mummy wants to play, too?”

This was met with a very enthusiastic, “Jes!”

Strolling into the sitting room, Draco found his wife curled up on the sofa, tea in one hand and book in the other. A common sight, but one no less endearing.

Without looking up, Hermione asked, “Did you find it?”

“Oh, I did indeed. And the sneaky little man who took it.”

Finally looking up from her book, Hermione chuckled warmly. “Well, if it isn’t the most handsome Quidditch player I have ever seen.” She set her book and teacup on the side table, standing to join her boys. “And he brought his father along, as well.”

Draco stuck out his tongue at her. “See if I bring any of Blaise’s tiramisu back with me.” 

Hermione pressed a kiss to Scorpius’ cheek, then stood on her toes to press one to Draco’s lips. Pouting as she pulled away, she batted her eyes. “Would you really deprive your wife of her favorite treat?”

Draco began to retort that he most certainly would unless she promised to show him some more _appreciation_ later that night when Scorpius wiggled and waved his arms.

“Mummy,” he shouted at an unnecessarily loud volume, given that his Mummy was only a foot away. “We gon’ pway kid-itch!”

“Oh? And what position will you be playing today—Chaser, Beater, Keeper?”

Scorpius looked at her with a very serious expression and shook his head. “Noooo Mummy! I pway Seeker like Daddy! I’m gon’ be the best ever there ever was when I’m big. Daddy said.”

“I know you will, my darling.” She reached over and ruffled his hair. 

“Mummy, will you pway?” 

Draco smirked, “Yes, Mummy. Come play with us. A Seeker needs a Snitch to catch, after all.”

Scorpius clapped and nodded. “Oh, jes Mummy! Pwease?”

With both Malfoy men looking at her with those grey eyes she loved, how could she refuse? Hermione laughed and nodded. “Okay, okay. How can I say no to those adorable faces?”

Scorpius cheered as Draco set him down. He pulled out his wand and transfigured a nearby throw pillow into a plush broom, just the right size for Scorpius.

Despite Hermione’s reluctance to allow her son an actual toy broom, no matter how safe she was promised they were, Draco had talked her into allowing them to play a modified version of Quidditch. 

Handing the broom to his son, they walked hand-in-hand to the garden, Hermione following close behind. Once outside, Scorpius lifted his arms to his father once more.

“Let’s fwy, Daddy!”

Helping him hold tightly to the broom with both his hands and legs, Draco lifted Scorpius into his arms. “Ready? Keep an eye out for the Snitch. Here we go!”

Delighted giggles sounded through the warm afternoon air as Draco ‘flew’ Scorpius around the garden, swooping and spinning and giving a running commentary as they chased the Snitch. “And Malfoy has seen the Snitch! Will he catch it in time? Oh no, bad luck. Just out of reach.”

Hermione laughed and dodged and ran as her boys chased her, making sure to stay just out of reach to keep the game going. 

Eventually, Scorpius tapped her lightly with his chubby little hand and squealed in excitement. “I did it, Daddy!”

“Well done, Scorp! Excellent Seeker skills. You’re a natural.”

Hermione pulled her son into her arms, hugging him and peppering his face with kisses. “You did so well! You might even be a better Seeker than Daddy, you caught the Snitch!”

Draco arched an eyebrow at her and she grinned. “Why don’t we go in and have a snack to celebrate, hmm?”

“Snack!” Scorpius shimmied from her hold and led the way back inside, broom held high.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Draco pulled Hermione to his side as they strolled into the house. “Better than me, huh? Why, if I didn’t know any better, my darling wife, I’d think you were teasing me. But surely not. That would imply I’m not good at getting what I seek.”

“Are you?”

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Oh love. When I get home tonight, I’m going to prove just how good I am at catching my Snitch.” He nipped her ear and smirked when he felt her shiver.

“Is that a promise?”

“A guarantee.” He gave her a look that could only be described as smoldering.

Despite the years they’d been together, Hermione still blushed at the heated way he openly ran his eyes over her. 

Cupping the back of her head, Draco pulled her towards him and dipped his head, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate and urgent, more fitting to the bedroom than their open hallway. Much too soon for her liking, he pulled back, whispering in the low, husky voice he knew drove her crazy, “Just a taste of what’s to come, sweetheart.”

With a cheeky wink, Draco pulled away and sauntered into the kitchen, leaving a breathless Hermione behind.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Hermione joined her family, her heart full as her eyes fell on the most important people in her life—her little jersey thief and the wizard who stole her heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
